Text game (UK)
The text game ran between 23rd October 2004 & 28th July 2007 on the UK version of the show. It was originally played when a contestant decides to take the money, and Chris Tarrant had to read out the four, or two if 50/50 was used, possibilities to the viewers. The viewers had to text the letter of the correct answer (A, B, C or D) within 30 seconds, after which the correct answer was revealed, one viewer won £1,000 and the contestant left. The music cue consisted of a series of short and distinctive chords, of which one chord was played at each second on the 30 seconds clock. This music cue is borrowed from U.S's Super Millionaire's Three Wise Men lifeline. This was first played when Mark Grogan went away with £16,000. However, the competition was given a slight change in Series 20 (2006-07), when viewers had to play during a certain commercial break. This time, instead of walking away, the contestant had chose his or her final answer which had not yet been revealed. After the break, the answer was revealed, the main game continued and one viewer won £1,000. The first round of the in-break competition was played on 9th September 2006 during the break of Mike Abbott's run, and the final round was played on 28th July 2007 during the break of Elaine Paige & Michael Ball's run. The mobile phone number, in both versions, was 07797 808 900. Entries were via SMS at a cost of £1 per message. Trivia * This game was first played before the first break on 23rd October 2004 when Mark Grogan decided to walk home as he couldn't risk the following question: * The music cue for the Walkaway Text Game was borrowed from the 3 Wise Men lifeline in the U.S. version in their Super Millionaire format, and in ITV's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? 2018 trailer, where Jeremy Clarkson was stunt driving in his car, feeling excited about hosting the show before he walked onto the set for the first time. A slightly modified version was used in the Ask The Expert lifeline for the U.S. version and several other countries. * The text game is edited out in the Classic Millionaire episodes broadcast on Challenge. * Prior to Series 20, viewers were only allowed to play within 30 seconds by sending a maximum of three messages. In 2006-07 this was reduced to only one message per viewer per game. Cost of entry was £1 plus standard SMS network rate. Trivia * The Vietnamese version (Ai Là Triệu Phú) had a text game title Đi Tìm Triệu Phú, which was similar to the text game in UK. Gallery Millionaire text game uk (1).png|Screenshot of how the text games were introduced during 2004-2006. millionaire text game uk.png|Screenshot of how the text games were played during 2004-2006. This example was taken in 2004 after Mark Grogan's run. Millionaire text game uk (2).png|Screenshot of how the text games were introduced during 2006-2007. This time, they were played during a certain commercial break. ClearWellinformedButterfly-small.gif|Text Game Clock (same as Phone-a-Friend and Three Wise Men) Category:Lists Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (UK version)